X-Men:The Last Years:Book 1
by CrazyguyCA
Summary: This story takes place eyars after the comic books


X-Men  
The Last Years  
Bool 1-Unfortunate Reunion  
  
Authors Note- This my first fanfic so be nice. The qoutes came out as little boxes for some  
reason. Just a warning  
  
Everything was quiet in the X-Mansion, it was one of those nights when the  
slightest footstep sounded like a huge explosion. Later the X-men would come to think of  
it as the quiet before the storm, but right now everything was quiet and content.  
In the newly redecorated office Trevor Johnson, the X-Mens new leader was  
working. Trevor had known Xavier secretly all his life and now the role of leadership of  
the X-man had came down to him. He was a 45 year old slightly graying mutant with the  
unique ability to talk to and raise the dead. This ability had one secret side affect that  
nobody knew, Trevor could suck up their powers. When Trevor rose a mutant he gained  
their powers and now he unknown to the other X-Men he was working on a plan to end  
this war forever.  
The rest of the X-men were asleep, mostly old recruits the older X-men had pretty  
much all ether left for other teams or died.  
*****  
Logan roamed woods with his claws out and covered in blood. Just months ago  
this wouldn't have been something he would have enjoyed, but he had changed. When so  
many of the X-men had been killed by the entity that called itself Ogle Logan had went  
berserk, he had killed the ogle but the injuries he had sustained forced the X-men to leave  
him for dead. That day a part of him had died, when Logan had awaken he has taken to  
the mountains and forests and now he roamed them like an animal. The best part was he  
enjoyed it.  
*****  
Gambit and Rogue stood on the seventh story of the Marvel Comics building and  
looked out into the night, in a world where violence seemed to be everyone's answer for  
everyone they had become true heroes. When Wolverine had defeated Ogle they had  
realized that the X-men as they knew it would be no more, and they could not return nor  
could they any longer deny their feelings. They had for years tried to hide, certainly  
Rogue had with people such as Joseph and Colossus. Now they were together and they  
had changed their appearance enough to where people no longer recognized them,  
instead they were known as The Incredible Duo.  
" Wild Card" Rogue addressed Remy by his new codename. "Ah reckon its late  
enough that we can leave the rest of the work up to the Avengers and Spiderman." Rogue  
always got scared at night, every horrible thing in her life had happened at night.  
" Sure Ms.Marvel let's go" Wild Card said, Rogue had adopted the name of the  
person her powers came for, claiming to be her daughter when anyone asked.  
Soon they headed of, but they had only reached the area top of the D.C. building  
when Ms.Marvel noticed something.  
"Uhh Wild is that glow over their coming from the area I think it is?" Ms.Marvel  
pointed across the horizon and saw what Wild card hadn't.  
"Remy.. it's da mansion" As quikly as Marvel had spoken Wild had taken action  
and was already to rooftops away headed for Salem Center and their old home  
******  
At the mansion the silence it had once known had been shattered into chaos, out  
of nowhere it seemed like everything had became on fire and everyone was working  
frantically to put it out.  
"Where is Trevor?" Calvin, an X-men with the powers to turn himself and stuff  
around him into liquid.  
" No clue, but we better find him and make sure he is alive" One of the senior  
X-men who had survived the battle spoke up.  
Then the fire seemed to go away almost instantly and in it's place stood Trevor  
Johnston.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Charles Xavier was wrong. We mutants are superior and I  
have come to the conclusion that normal humans should be wiped out. Many have tried it  
before and failed but I can succeed because I have the power of many. I never told  
anyone, but I am a master of all trades. The dead don't just speek to me they give me  
their powers. All I must do is control them. What I just demonstrated was a very poor  
example of the dead mutant Pyro's power. I can do so much more."  
With that casually waved his hand and every person in the room with telepathic  
powers fell to the ground.  
" I have just sent them a mental zap, basically what I did was tell their minds  
NEVER to wake up"  
Before anyone could take any action and just as Ms.Marvel and WildCard arrived  
at the mansion Trevor vanished.  
******  
Three hours later the 2 new X-men, Ms.Marvel, Wild Card, Beast, Cable, Psylock  
and Storm sat around the table and discussed what had occurred and how to deal with it.  
" My personal vote is that we go get Nightcrawler, Banshee and Collossus."  
Psylock spoke up.  
" Why not also get angels help sugar" Mr.Marvel spoke up.  
The look on Liz eyes could have melted stone. "If you had hung around you  
would know he died". Then Liz closed her eyes, trying to cover her tears.  
" Well as Senior X-Men here I guess that votes me leader for the time. We need  
to gather together every X-man past present or future that we can. I am going to stay and  
watch over are dear comatose Jean Grey and Jim. Mr.Marval and Wild Card I suggest  
that for comfort reasons you allow yourselves to be called Rogue and Gambit again for  
the time being and help those of us here in any way possible." With that Beast walked of  
to the infirmary.  
"Ok" Storm spoke up. "Rogue,Gambit and Calvin come with me, Cable you take  
Psylock and Jason and go get the X-men that are remaining alive. Does anyone know  
about Wolverine?"  
*****  
Logan ate the raw dear meet with pleasure after hunting it for over an hour he had  
worked up his hunger. As he ate he remembered from time to time to sniff the air and  
make sure nothing was approaching to take his kill. After he finished he was about to  
stretch out when something happened, something that triggered memories. he heard a  
ladies scream in his head.  
Soon memories were coming back, memories that didn't feel right, memories of a  
time he couldn't remember when he wasn't a savage.  
He shrugged them off quikly. He had always been a jungle man, he was the  
Wolverine a savage who could never had fit in the world of his dreams. He had never  
known the jerk with the red visor that he saw so often in his dreams.  
"Ahh but you did no him Logan" a voice spoke up and as he looked up her saw a  
face and then from its eyes came a red zap of power like that he had dreamt came from  
the one with the visor.  
"You remember that power, but only vaguely. Your mind has been blocked, your  
past is nothing. Now I shall return it to you. I WILL return it to you, but only after to help  
me defeat the X-Men.  
The man stepped from the shadows and though something didn't feel like Logan  
wanted his past.  
" I'll do it bub" he almost growled.  
*****  
Cable, Psylock and Jason sat around a round table at Muir Island and explained to  
Nightcrawler, Banshee and Collossus the situation and when they were done the look on  
the faces of the three friend was one of terror.  
" I dont see we have much of choice, if this man can suck up the powers of the  
dead ye are going to need a lot of help. Not to mention he led the X-men which means he  
knows our ways." Colossus finished his sentence and they all agreed.  
"Ok, one more question?' Cable spoke up. "Does anyone have any idea where we  
might Wolverine in this whole mess?"  
Everyone said no and soon they were headed back to the mansion to face what  
could be the greatest threat they had ever known.  
*****  
Someplace very hidden and secretive was of course where Trevor created his base  
of operations and it was their where one by one he was sucking the powers out of more  
dead mutants.  
" Whats your plan to get rid of these guys?" Logan growled  
" Simple. AT one point in the past Charles Xavier and Onslaught came together  
to form an almost undestroyable entity called Onslaught. I am going to force them to  
come together again, recreating the Onslaught effect in my body. Then we will attack.  
They will be dead before they know what hit them."  
Logan was about to speek when the dead body of Magneto appeared before  
Trevor and in moments was gone. Then a strange transformation begn to take place in  
Trevor.  
" I already have Xavier, now I AM ONSLAUGHT II!"  
*****  
It was in that instant that a huge power surge circled the earth, blowing out  
everything electronic. T.V's exploded, computers crashed and worst of all planed  
crashed. The X-men traveling back to New York found themselves crashing toward the  
Atlantic and the X-men at the mansion found themselves defenseless.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  



End file.
